Antes de ser James
by Paulajuju
Summary: James no siempre fue tan malo, no era una persona que diera miedo, pero antes de ser vampiro, fue más humano, más cálido, enomarado y diferente, con corazón y amor, al igual que una vida...


-¡James, sal de ahí y dispara!

Tome una bocanada de aire y me dirigí al fuerte.

-¡James déjate de mariconadas y ven a dispar maldita sea!

Tome el rifle y lo puse en la posición correcta, tenía la mejor puntería de mí escuadra, pero aún tenía miedo.

-¡Ahora!

Y apreté el gatillo, mi hombro se hizo para atrás por la fuerza del impacto. Y puff vi caer a un alemán.

-¡Sigue!

Y ya con algo de confianza empecé a disparar, uno por uno los hombres caían al suelo.

-Sebastián, está ahí.

Y vi como una bala le atravesó el hombro. Entonces vi al autor de tal ataque. Un disparo en la cabeza y cayó.

-¿A dónde vas?, ¡no es hora de mear!, ven aquí y dispara.

-Sebastián está ahí, nos necesita.

-Al carajo con Sebastián, Estados Unidos nos necesita.

Hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado y le mate dos hombres que tenía en la mira, lo hice enojar.

-Sí haces un solo movimiento te atravieso el corazón.

Ronald se quedo callado.

-Apúrate, te cubro, pero corre.

Me agache y tome otra bocanada de aire, está más grande que la anterior.

Les disparé a los hombres que venían cerca, pero tenía que cuidarme de que no me dispararán, pero Ronald hacía bien su trabajo, veía cada hombre caer y unos correr.

Tomé a Sebastián de las axilas y corrí, levante el brazo y una bala me rozó, "maldito" y entonces vi al soldado caer detrás de mí.

Corrí aún más rápido que me sorprendí a mí mismo. Volví a nuestro fuerte, creado con llantas y un auto caído. Lo acomodé debajo del auto, dejando un buen espacio para que este no lo aplastara.

-Gracias.

Dijo con la voz entre cortada y herida.

Los alemanes se retiraron al cabo de unas horas y empezamos a salir, el batallón 456 y 576 salieron con más timidez pero Ronald se puso listo y dio los tiros de identificación. Salimos y empezamos a cargar a los heridos, sería mi oportunidad de ver a Gisella, la hermosa enfermera.

Estábamos en el campamento, algunos dormían pero los más alegres hablábamos de lo divertido que había sido la tarde.

-Debieron ver a James, el hombre no paraba de matar alemanes, y después como ayudo a Sebastián, cuéntales. – Solté una risa.

-No fue para tanto.

-Claro que si, tienes una puntería maravillosa, quien fuera tú.

-Y no se diga de lo muertas que tienes a las mujeres. ¿Con cuántas lo has hecho?

Dijo Enrique, vaya este Enrique, la única que sabía de él era que su mujer lo había dejado, por su mejor amigo, a pesar de que después ellos dos se hicieron amigos otra vez  
-Me tardaría demasiado, pero en realidad no es que eso me tenga con cuidado, que son los números.

-Ja, mira este, ¿y sí tan maravillosa es tu vida porqué te uniste al ejercito?

-Dinero, aunque es algo raro, te pagan la universidad.

-Vaya yo lo hice por mi madre, está enferma, el seguro es para ella.

Dijo Ronald con mueca de dolor.

Uno a uno fuimos contando nuestras historias.

Gisella se asomo y dijo con su melodiosa voz.

-El soldado Sebastián ya está bien señores.

-Voy.

Dije levantándome, a pesar de que quería escuchar las historias, Gisella me llamaba, bueno y Sebastián también.

Con sus rizos cuidadosamente acomodados y sus ojos azules y cristalinos, con sus mejillas blancas y ligeramente coloradas, sus labios pequeños y rosas, sus maravillosos dientes blancos, era maravillosa y divina, cada partícula de ella era preciosa, como la de un diamante, puro y único. Sus rubios cabellos eran como los de una muñeca de porcelana, era preciosa, cada parte de ella lo era.

-Está bien, pero si no les importa creo que deberías descansar un poco, aunque en realidad no sé cómo, pues él está decidido a no quedarse descansando. Quiere ir por unas granadas que dejo. Ustedes los hombres.

-Ven un momento Gisella.

Tome de la mano a Gisella y la saque de la carpa de enfermería. Ella me miro con sus ojos, y ahh, toda mi existencia se resumía a ese solo instante, no la había besado y aún así podía sentirla en mí.

La bese delicadamente y sus labios rosaditos dejaron ese sorprendente olor a rosas en mí.

-Yo iré por las granadas, dile que descanse.

Fui hacia la fogata y tome mi rifle, olía a sudor y el calor solo te hacía sentirte más sucio, pero que podía hacer. Nada más, casi nada en realidad.

Me puse mi casco y baje por las rocosas y empolvadas montañas, donde se podía oler la sangre, no me tarde más de un minuto en encontrar las granadas, en tanta oscuridad, si alguien se acercaba, no me costaría matarlo.

Tome las granadas, pero una sombra se acerco.

-Sal de ahí, le habla el ejército de los Estados Unidos de América.

La sombra se acerco con la misma cautela, pero llena de ferocidad.

Los hombros hacia atrás y el olor a pólvora inundo el aire, dejando un aroma inmundo.

Trague saliva al ver que la "cosa" se seguía moviendo.

Solté mi arma y vi al hombre más guapo que he visto, con un corte rubio-castaño y los ojos negros, las facciones más perfectas.

El hombre me tomo de la mano torciéndomela.

-¡Ahhh!

-Cállate, cállate, nadie te escucha, no grites, me abrumas.

Mi respiración se puso fuerte y no podía respirar, el olor a sangre me inundaba, al igual que sus dientes sobre mi piel.

Como un cuchillo que corta, sentí sus dientes vaciándome, matándome.

Cada parte de mí ardía, dejando un camino de fuego, que se encendía con el mínimo movimiento de mi parte, el hombre se fue y me dejo solo en el infierno, quemándome.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, no creo que mucho pues seguía siendo de noche. Pero tenía hambre, no de comida, como si tuviera sed, mucha, me quemaba por dentro y es como si un ácido subiera de mi estómago a mi boca, que me obligaba a tomar, a beber, sangre.

Agité los flácidos cuerpos que había en el piso, buscando algo de sangre, todos me parecían igual de horrendos, pero me satisfacían, una y otra vez.

Pero tenía aún más de sed, no me bastaba, me sentía, vació, necesitaba más, todo lo que fuera posible. Y sí se podía, más.

Corrí al campamento, era más rápido, y me sentía más fuerte.

El olor a rosas me atrajo, Gisella, olía aún más delicioso.

-¿¡James, qué te ha pasado, estas, más…!

Me moví con rapidez y la tome de la cabeza, olí sus cabellos rizados, y la mire, era más hermosa, o tal vez olía mejor.

Me desconecte, ella sabía tan bien, su sangre era tan deliciosa, pura, fluida y dulce, era igual de deliciosa, esta sensación, era maravillosa. Pronto su cuerpo empezó a quedar vació, flácido y muerto.

Abrí los ojos, y fue como si todo hubiera vuelto, la sed se había calmado y no tenía el fuego.

Pero cuando vi a Giselle, sus mejillas ya estaban amarillas, sus labios estaban blancos y sus ojos ahora estaban en blanco, ya no era linda. La había matado, con saña, con egoísmo, para que me calmara.

Solté algunas lagrimas, y me fui corriendo, no sabía a dónde, solo veía el paisaje moverse a mi paso, como el mar rojo.


End file.
